finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ascian
http://eu.finalfantasyxiv.com/pr/world/#!/threats/content Os Ascians , também referidos como Paragons e Portadores do Caos , são uma seita misteriosa de seres sobrenaturais em Final Fantasy XIV que ensinou as raças feras de Eorzea como convocar os Primals, que eles consideram como personificação de divindades, a partir da Aether. Lendas dizem que Ascians chegaram em tempos de necessidade para conduzir as trevas à luz dos primals, mas na verdade eles têm se escondido informações sobre sua própria divindade Zodiark. Ascians geralmente aparecem como homens mascarados vestindo roupas pretas, ou, em alguns casos, como um lich esquelético, mas está implícita se essas formas são "aproximações grosseiras" por aqueles que os percebem e suas formas verdadeiras são desconhecidas. Há também Ascian Primes, uma fusão de Ascians Overlords usado como um último recurso em uma luta. Membros * Pashtarot * Igeyorhm * Altima * Mitron * Emmerololth * Nabriales * Travanchet (pseudônimo) * Ascian of the Twelfth Pentacle * Ascian of the Twelfth Sword * Ascian of the Twelfth Staff * Ascian of the Twelfth Chalice Paragons da Fonte * Elidibus (emissário) * Lahabrea * Emet-Selch Prováveis Membros * Loghrif * Fandaniel * Halmarut * Deudalaphon Perfil Cada Ascian overlord, com exceção de Elidibus, está vestido com o mesmo uniforme: Um casaco de couro com capuz preto com manchas roxas. Eles carregam adornos prateados, como espaldadeiras, feito em um estilo simétrico espetado. Quando pronto para o combate, um glifo vermelho aparece sobre sua face. Os overlord podem usar cristais escuros para possuir uma pessoa com um corpo hospedeiro, usando-o para atender às suas extremidades. Eles usam máscaras para esconder ainda mais suas identidades, os Ascians menores vestem uma máscara cinza, enquanto os overlords têm uma máscara vermelha estilizada. Uma exceção notável é Travanchet, que aparece simplesmente como um Elezen pirata, que se distingue apenas pela falta de uma sombra. Os Ascians esqueléticos têm uma aparência diferente, semelhante às representações contemporâneas de ceifadores, com corpos esqueléticos e longos capuzes que cobrem suas cabeças e rostos. Suas pernas não são visíveis, e eles têm asas esqueléticas em suas costas. Os Ascian Primes são semelhantes aos Ascians bestiais, mas são maiores, com seus rostos sendo as máscaras que compõem os Ascian Overlords. Enquanto Ascian Overlords podem possuir outros seres vivos, há implicações menores que Ascians são mais restritos como eles usam os corpos dos falecidos. Quando um Ascian morre, sua alma acaba no Aetherial Rift entre Hydaelyn e o Vazio onde eles reconstituem e, posteriormente, adquirem um novo corpo hospedeiro. Enquanto a auracite branca pode selar temporariamente Ascians, éter puro poderia efetivamente destruí-los. O método envolve geralmente capturar uma Ascian em auracite branco e em seguida, quebrando-o com uma rajada de éter puro, ou essência deslocada do Ascian pode ser absorvido por uma primal. História Antes de Final Fantasy XIV Tendo existido por eras, os Ascians influenciou a história de Hydaelyn, ensinando o povo de Ishgard, sobre os dragões, e as raças feras de Eorzea os meios de convocar primals, que eles consideram como uma divindade personificada. Enquanto as lendas dizem que os Ascians chegam em tempos de necessidade para conduzir os que estão na escuridão à luz dos primals, eles realmente dominam uma série de eventos que resultariam em uma Rejunção, um cataclismo para revitalizar ainda mais sua divindade Zodiark fundindo as treze versões do mundo de volta em uma, conhecida pelos historiadores como o Eras Umbral. Durante a Terceira Era Astral os Ascians tinha persuadido Tiamat e os dragões Meracydianos em reviver Bahamut como um primal, e, em seguida, desde que o imperador Allagan Xande os meios para capturar Bahamut e selá-lo em Dalamud. Enquanto as lendas dizem que os Ascians chegaram em tempos de necessidade de conduzir as trevas à luz dos primals, eles realmente fizeram uma série de eventos que resultaria na Era Umbral, que se referem como a "reunião" para reavivar sua divindade Zodiark. Final Fantasy XIV O Guerreiro da Luz encontra duas figuras misteriosas chamadas Emerick e Travanchet ligados aos recentes ataques no transporte da tribo fera Sahagin. Travanchet, que exerce poderes poderosos e, por alguma razão, não tem uma sombra, rouba uma pedra "chave" da Miqo'te Y'shtola antes de deixar o Guerreiro da Luz inconsciente e desaparecer. O Guerreiro da Luz é encarregado por Minfilia visitar um Amalj'aa no local da escavação em Gridania para negociar com duas das tribos fera: o Amalj'aa e o Ixal; as duas tribos estão à beira de convocar seus respectivos primals, o que causaria a destruição incalculável. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz chega até as tribos, um Ascian bestial aparece e assusta as tribos para longe. O Sylphs, que estão em iniciando o comércio de cristal com as duas tribos de novo, mais tarde menciona os Ascians pelo seu nome alternativo "Paragon", dizendo que eles eram os únicos que ensinavam as tribos a convocar seus primals. O Ascian Overlord Lahabrea é conhecido por ter sido visto no desencadeamento de Bahamut durante a Calamidade.http://www.finalfantasy.net/xiv/final-fantasy-xiv-realm-rebornbrnow-worldwide/ A Realm Reborn No rescaldo da Sétima Era Umbral, os Ascians começam a emergir do seu esconderijo, influenciando grupos locais criminais em toda Eorzea, as tribos feras e até mesmo Gaius van Baelsar das forças Garleans invadirem. Seu líder é um mago mascarado chamado Lahabrea, encontrado pela primeira vez em uma visão recebida pelo Guerreiro da Luz do Cristal Hydaelyn: Lahabrea aparece do vazio negro e ataca o Guerreiro da Luz terminando a visão. Como o Guerreiro da Luz começa as primeiras missões tanto em Limsa Lominsa, Gridania ou Ul'dah, um Ascian overlord mascarado aparece, manipulando os eventos dos bastidores. Quando o Guerreiro da Luz resolve a ameaça, ele é confrontado por um Ascian desconhecido em uma máscara preta que cobre a aldeia na escuridão e convoca um Gargoyle do Vazio para combater o Guerreiro da Luz. O Guerreiro da Luz derrota tanto o Gargoyle quanto o Ascian mascarado que desaparece deixando um cristal escuro, que se estilhaça ao Guerreiro da Luz chegar perto. A influência dos Ascians está gradualmente descoberta com recorrentes avistamentos de "magos" mascarados em toda Eorzea. Além de influenciar as tribos feras, é revelado que eles manipulavam outros eventos, como estimular jovens de Ala Mhigo em um esquema de convocar Rhalgr, sendo relatado estar por trás dos acontecimentos estranhos na Haukke Manor, eo Summoner sombrio Tristan é revelado que fez um acordo com um Ascian obtendo conhecimento dos primals. Eventualmente revela ter possuído o corpo de Thancred, o líder dos Ascian Lahabrea que revela as verdadeiras intenções de sua organização para reviver a divindade sombria Zodiark usando Gaius e o Ultima Weapon sob seu controle. Embora o Ultima Weapon seja destruído e ele é removido do corpo de Thancred pelo Guerreiro da Luz, Lahabrea recupera sua forma física enquanto ele reúne-se com mais membros dos Ascians e três delas identificadas como Pashtarot, Igeyorhm, e Nabriales-a fazer os preparativos para a ressurreição de Zodiark. Sétima Era Astral Os Ascians começam a ser mais ativos em seu objetivo de reavivar a sua divindade, enquanto seu emissário Elidibus se encontra com Minfilia, tendo uma discussão com ela antes de enfrenta-lo em legítima defesa quando ela se recusa a deixá-lo sair. Elidibus mais tarde explica-se ao Guerreiro da Luz embora formalmente apresentando-se antes de sair com a promessa de o encontrar de novo. Dois Ascians sem nome, que notaram que Hydaelyn ficou mais fraca, apesar das pessoas de Eorzea tendo sobrevivido a "reunião" sete vezes até agora, foram ensinando as Tribos Fera a convocar versões mais poderosas de seus primals. Os dois observam o Guerreiro da Luz lutar contra os primals como sua vitória que só serve para aprofundar os planos dos Ascians. Em outros lugares, Lahabrea e Elidibus aparecem ao lado de Thordan VII, o que implica que os Ascians vêm influenciando o Arcebispo de Ishgard. Para combater os Ascians, os Scions of the Seventh Dawn estudam uma forma de contra-ataque para usar contra eles. Moenbryda, tendo viajado para Eorzea a partir de Sharlayan para ajudar com Lady Iceheart, a hipótese de que o éter pode ser usado para destruir a alma de um Ascian se o suficiente for recolhido em uma "lâmina de luz". Nabriales, depois de ter questionado as ações de Elidibus e não querer esperar por outra "Reunião" ocorrer naturalmente, decide tirar proveito do Guerreiro da Luz perder a benção de Hydaelyn, no rescaldo do encontro com Midgardsormr para atacar os Scions agora com a sede indefesa para obter o cajado de Louisoix Leveilleur. Ele termina com sua morte, quando Moenbryda sacrifica sua vida para provar sua teoria e Nabriales é assim o primeiro Ascian para ser morto. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' Os Ascians fazem uma aparição em Ishgard, com Lahabrea e Igeyorhm oferecendo ajuda a Thordan VII em sua busca louca para acabar com a Guerra Dragonsong como parte de seu plano para começar a Oitava reunião. Os dois Ascians enfrentam o Guerreiro da Luz no Aetherochemical Research Facility onde pretendem matá-lo ou interferir. Durante a batalha, dois Ascians encontram-se oprimidos pelo grupo e usam o poder do Echo para combinarem-se em um Ascian Prime para ganharem vantagem. O Ascian Prime é derrotado, Lahabrea separa de Igeyorhm antes que ela seja destruído uma vez selado em um Auracite branco que é quebrado por éter do olho esquerdo de Nidhogg. Thordan aparece, revelando que ele sabia dos planos dos Ascians, e termina sua aliança quando ele se torna o Rei Thordan e destrói a forma física de Lahabrea antes de absorver essência da base de éter do Ascian. Após a derrota do rei Thordan e Ishgard aderir à Aliança Eorzeana, Elidibus observa o desequilíbrio causado pelo Guerreiro da Luz para manter seu objetivo e decide libertar os Guerreiros das Trevas como uma contramedida. Um servo de Lahabrea, o Ascian do Twelth Chalice, reanima pelo corpo do irmão de Tristan e ataca muitos viajantes em Thanalan. Uma vez que o convocador de mortos-vivos é morto, o Ascian se revela, frustrado por perder outro peão. Mais tarde, ele ataca o Guerreiro da Luz, Y'mhitra Rhul e Dancing Wolf no Carteneau Flats durante uma tentativa de aproveitar o poder do Dreadwyrm para atingir um transe, mas foge quando o trance é alcançado. Observando sua súbita covardia, Y'mhitra suspeita que Ascians menores são incapazes de possuir seres vivos e pereceria se nenhum hospedeiro disponível estivesse nas proximidades. Para testar isso, ela engana ele e seus companheiros em uma emboscada fora da Great Gubal Library no Dravanian Hinterlands, conhecendo o lugar remoto para eles encontrarem outro hospedeiro. Musica tema Quase todas as aparições de um Ascian em todas as versões são acompanhados por "Without Shadow". A maioria das lutas contra chefes Ascian overlords usam "Thunderer" como tema de batalha, enquanto "The Maker's Ruin" toca durante a batalha contra o Ascian Prime. Galeria File:Ascian Legacy.jpg|Ascians bestiais no Final Fantasy XIV 1.0. FFXIV Pashtarot unmasked.jpg|Pashtarot. FFXIV Ascian of the Twelfth Sword.jpg|''Ascians of the Twelfth Sword'' e Staff. FFXIV Lahabrea concept.png|Arte conceitual de Lahabrea. FFXIV Ascian Prime concept.png|Arte conceitual de um Ascian Prime. Etimologia Ascian é uma palavra latim que significa "sem sombra". Isso reflete o seu traço distintivo e seu tema musical. Um paradigma é uma pessoa ou coisa considerada como um exemplo perfeito de uma qualidade particular. O título é muitas vezes usada em sentido figurado para denotar um modelo de excelência ou perfeição. Curiosidades * Os Ascians Overlord são nomeados apartir dos Scions of Light mencionados em Final Fantasy XII. Isso se encaixa com sua divindade com tema de Ophiuchus e emissário, o nomeado após o Esper e o último após o lendário assistente, nos jogos de Ivalice. ** Os glifos mais nos rostos dos Ascians em A Realm Reborn ainda se conectam aos Espers do referido jogo. Lahabrea ocasionalmente é visto com um símbolo semelhante ao grifo qua aparece com Mateus em Final Fantasy XII e o Ascian anônimo que lutou no início da história tem um glifo semelhante ao de Belias de Final Fantasy XII. * A máscara usada por Lahabrea e Elidibus se assemelham ao tipo de máscaras usadas na tradição do teatro Noh no Japão, ainda que apenas parcialmente cobrindo o rosto. * Os Ascians esquelético assemelham ao recorrente Lich, especificamente o projeto visto em Final Fantasy Tactics. * Se o jogador completar o enredo de Heavensward e primeiro que a Missão Nível 60 de Summoner, o diálogo vai mudar, mostrando que os Ascians of the Twelfth são o destino de seu mestre antes de lutar e depois de ser derrotado pelo guerreiro da luz. Referências en:Ascian Categoria:Raças de Final Fantasy XIV